Communication or telecommunication networks, as used herein, may include wireless or mobile networks, public switched telephone networks, and/or public data networks. These communication networks are comprised of various components for managing network traffic. These components may include network switches which may be employed for managing call traffic such as by connecting calls and tracking call information.
Modern switches are more akin to computers than their older mechanical namesakes and are programmable with regard to call connectivity and transaction logging functionality. As services change and new services become available, the switches are provisioned or enabled for managing the new services and related information tracking by programming or reprogramming the switch. This programming may be accomplished, for example, by a populating the switches with data for call processing. Telecommunications management and administration systems located at the telephone company, for example, communicate switch commands to the switch to provision the switch for call processing.